fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luksa
Princess Luksa is a light-skinned, red haired female elf. Info Princess Luksa is the daughter of King Sverin and is the princess of The Elves of Taurin. She is prophecised as the "one unexpected" in The Prophecy of Ocria. Skills and Abilities Princess Luksa has agrokinesis, the ability to control plants, and umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate shadows. Luksa is an excellent archer, but does well in swordfighting too. She is very agile. Description Princess Luksa has long, red hair and green eyes. She is tall and usually wear green and brown armor. Personality Princess Luksa is very defensive, and can seem unfriedly at first. She is disconcrened and prickly with others but fiercly loyal to her close friends. Although her intentions are good, she can seem a bit intimidating. Backstory A few years ago, Princess Luksa was very close friend with a male elf named Kjorn. However, after Kjorn saw her fight, he began to fear and dislike her. Later, he dissapeared in a battle and Luksa, believing he was dead, resolved never to love again. Relationships King Sverin King Sverin is Luksa's father. Luksa generally dislikes him because he restricts her from fighting most of the time. Skyfall Skyfall is Luksa's hunting companion and friend. Skyfall is a winged snow tiger with electrokinesis. Keynala Princess Keynala is Luksa's sister, as well as friend. Princess Brynja Princess Luksa is the sister of Brynja. The three sisters (Keynala, Luksa, Brynja) are good friend and do many things together. Gallery Luksa2.jpg Elf princess.png FF33EA2C-E0F6-473B-B455-6B6F6B618952.png|Princess Luksa in her royal gear Luksa Picture.jpg|Princess Luksa Luksa.jpg|Princess Luksa and Skyfall Quotes "And the next one will hit, if you don't let go of the other one," —Luksa threatening Piranha "Oops, it can't understand me! I FORGOT. First of all, I'm not an it. I'm a she." —Luksa to Piranha "And I can understand you. You won't take the effort of learning our language, so I learned yours. And I'm no scavenger. I'm an elf, so let that one go," —Luksa to Piranha "And you, LET HIM GO, or you're dead. Well, maybe not, because you're in the prophecy."—Luksa to Piranha "I'm helping her! She's been poisoned by that idiot excuse of a dragon over there," —Luksa to Flare "Only she has them. She's Princess Sapphire. And the other one is Piranha, right? Well, I'm Princess Luksa, and this is Skyfall, my hunting companion," —Luksa to Flare "Wow, no need to fight!"—Luksa to Piranha "I don't know how I would really react, but I like to think I wouldn't manipulate anyone. I'd try to make friends, or enemies, for that matter, of them, and leave them how they are. I think, if we both try, me and Piranha could get along. I believe she truly thinks her actions are justified through her reasons and loyalty to her tribe. In my opinion, loyalty is the most important thing of all." -Luska about Piranha to Princess Azure Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Elves of Taurin Category:Elf Princesses Category:Elf Royalty Category:Female Elf Category:Elves Category:Hawkblossom45's Characters Category:Females Category:Prophesied Category:Prophecied